Kiss the Wound
by mannequin.bear
Summary: Permanent? Hiatus. Kiss the wound and the pain will go away. Hibari X OC


**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is the property of Amano Akira. I do not own it or any of her ideas.

**Author Note:** Hey everyone! I'm starting a new story! I know I should finish the other one first, but this one is bothering me to be written.

.

There's a reason behind my title. Think about it... When a child gets hurt, their parents kiss the booboo and the pain magically goes away :)**  
**

.

.

_This takes place roughly ten years later, after the future conflict. Tsuna is twenty-five. _

_Which makes Hibari 26.  
_

* * *

**Kiss the Wound  
**

_1. Find Someone  
_

.

.

.

Hibari stood with Kusakabe at the airport.

"_Flight 801B from Italy has landed. Passengers will arrive shortly._"

"Kusakabe Tetsuya. Take out the welcome banner. The girl needs to be able to find us."

"Yes Kyo-san."

* * *

_About one week ago..._

"... The overall interrogation with a success and we managed to strangle out a lot of information from the traitors." Yamamoto said, finishing his report.

"Ah, yes, well, um, thank you, Yamamoto." Tsuna said.

"Anyways, Yamamoto, how long did it take?"

"Eeeeh... Until 3:46 in the morning."

Gokudera smirked, "Satsuki must have been angry."

Yamamoto seemed to pale a little. Satsuki**(1)**, a skilled assassin, was Yamamoto's fiance. Not only was she extremely strong, she also had this amazingly short fuse during a certain time of the month. It was that certain time of the month.

"Hahaha, well, she did attack me pretty viciously." He gestured towards a bruise on his arm. "It's my fault though. I forgot to call her and we had a date..."

Reborn gave this weird, creepy smile. "Hmm... Anyways... Now that I think about it. Hibari, shouldn't you be thinking about finding someone for yourself soon?"

It was true. Hibari was the only one who had no loving affiliation with a woman, though many woman thought he was downright hot. Tsuna had Kyoko, Gokudera had Haru, Yamamoto had Satsuki, Ryohei had the mysterious girl in the picture (who we all presume to be Hana), Mukuro had several girls who crushed on him, and Lambo had a girlfriend (he's in high school at this point).

"Women are troublesome. They're all herbivores. They're all weak. I don't need some baggage to slow me down."

"A lover completes the happiness in life TO THE EXTREME!"

"They cry." Hibari challenged.

"They do..." Gokudera grumbled.

"Gokudera, Haru only cries because you always call her stupid woman and aren't nice to her. I can't believe you two are actually going out." Yamamoto laughed.

"Shut up, you baseball freak!"

Hibari stood up to leave. How pointless...

"E-eh? Hibari-san, the meeting isn't over yet...?"

"That's right, Hibari." Reborn looked solemn. "I have a mission just for you."

"HUH?" Tsuna looked confused. It was obvious Reborn had not talked to him about it.

"Yes. A old friend of mine is coming to Japan to recuperate. I was hoping you would take care of her and lend her a room in your home."

"Little baby. Definitely not. Does this have something to do with me being single?"

"Heh. Of course not. But it's better if you're single since a _girl_ will be coming to live with you. That way your non-existent lover can't get mad at you, since you don't have one."

"R-reborn... I don't think it's a good idea for Hibari-san to take care of someone... I mean, it's Hibari-san..." Tsuna muttered. It was definitely NOT a good idea for Hibari to_ take care of a girl._

"Nonsense, Tsuna. This friend of mine is quiet and won't bother Hibari. And she needs someone cool-headed and mature to take care of her."

_Hibari falls into the cool and mature section?_

"Little baby, what do I get out of this?"

"Three fights with whoever you want. It's going to be three all-out battles."

Hibari mused. First, of course, would be the little baby. Then it would be Sawada... And, "Fine. It's a deal."

[_-end of flashback-_]

* * *

"Hibari Kyoya? Kusakabe Tetsuya?" A small voice asked.

Hibari whipped around. How did he not notice her presence? "That would be us."

Hibari looked down to see a small-framed girl. She looked around twenty or so. She was pretty average looking with her green eyes and straight black hair that reached a bit past her shoulders. She wore a white dress with a cardigan over.

Hibari reached into his suit and pulled out a picture. "And you would be Kara Mancini?"

"Yes. Thank-you for agreeing to take care of me."

"Hmph." Hibari turned around to head for the car.

"Erm... Please follow, Ms. Kara." Kusakabe said.

* * *

"Reborn! What were you thinking? Hibari-san actually went to the airport!" Tsuna said to the little baby.

"I only did what's best. I have a feeling that this will all work out eventually."

"Just what kind of person is she that she would be able to live with _Hibari_?"

"Look her up in the database."

Tsuna turned on his laptop.

* * *

"Kara-san?" Kusakabe turned around to see that the girl had stopped in her tracks and was talking to the air. "Kyo-san, she's not coming for some reason."

Hibari turned around. Women... Every single damn one of them had issues. He headed over to Kara and grabbed her by the arm.

"Hurry up. What are you doing?"

* * *

Tsuna opened up the database program and typed in her name. K-A-R-A_M-A-N-C-I-N-I ↵

_Loading... (1) Result. Kara Mancini. View now?_

"...yes." Tsuna murmured as he clicked the yes button. He scrolled down and looked at her information. She seemed to be normal.

_Kara Mancini_

_Born May 6, 19XX_

_Current Age: 22_

_Height: 161 cm_

_Weight: 47.55 kg_

_Mafia affiliation: This person does not to any family. _

_This person seems to be in contact with hitman/arcobaleno Reborn  
_

_*** This person has a medical file. View now?_

This peaked Tsuna's interest. Normally the medical file box didn't pop up with ordinary injuries. He clicked yes.

* * *

Kara turned around angrily and slapped his hand off, "Can't you see I'm having a conversation?"

Hibari looked at her with surprise. She had been so quiet and gentle before.

"Who are you having a conversation with?" Hibari looked around. There was no one there except for her, him and Kusakabe.

"Who, indeed. _Him_. Oh! I like your tie." Her demeanor suddenly softened.

Hibari looked down at his tie. It was just plain black. He growled,"Herbivore, what are you saying? Who are you talking to? Who's 'him'?"

* * *

"R-reborn... this is..." Tsuna gaped.

"She's an old friend of mine. She's like my little sister. No hospital could heal the damage in her mind." Reborn said quietly.

"How do you expect _Hibari_ to take care of her? This girl..."

* * *

Kara smiled. "Don't you see him? It's obvious. He's right here." She gestured next to her.

"There's no one there." Hibari said flatly.

"Yes there is! Don't you see him? Are you feeling okay? He sometimes floats in the blue, blue sky that turns pink in the evening. Or sometimes he stands on the ground and talks to me. He's really beautiful and makes me feel better. You're rather beautiful too, Hibari-san, you know? Sometimes I'm in my own little world talking to him and I forget where I am..."

"What... are you talking about?" Kusakabe asked, utterly lost.

"Alan. He's really beautiful, isn't he? He came with me to Japan."

* * *

"This girl... Is schizophrenic..." Tsuna said weakly.

* * *

**(1)** She's from my other story, 'a s s a s s i n a t e'

**Teddy's Corner**

So... How was it? I tried my best to portray her mental weakness. I've been dying to write this for weeks... Maybe months since I thought of it before I went on hiatus with 'The Reward for Stealing' (RFS). I think that's why the writing in RFS is getting weaker. I need to let out all the stories within me~ This story has been clogging ideas for RFS so I finally wrote the first chappy!

I hope Hibari isn't too OCC. I think his coldness makes him hard to write...

Well, please rate and review! no flames please, but we all love constructive criticism!

-Teddy! is back and burning!


End file.
